Shine In Your Heart
by Kondou Chiharu
Summary: Tidakkah kau melihat bintang-bintang di langit? Begitu bercahaya bukan? Seperti itulah cintaku di hatimu, selalu dan tidak pernah berhenti bersinar


Ni penpik pertama bikinan aye nich !!!!!!!!! Jadi, jangan heran kalo anehdan gak nyambung dengan sodara-sodara sekalian. Namun, saia berharap masih ada yang suka.

He he he XD

**Disclaimer **: Mas Masashi Kishimoto

**Author :** Ko-chan

**Pairing :** NejiSasu

**Genre :** Romance dan sedikit humor

**Rate : **T

**Warning**** :** jayuz, aneh, gak jelas, dsb-dsb

**Summary : **Tidakkah kau melihat bintang-bintang di langit? Begitu bercahaya

bukan? Seperti itulah cintaku di hatimu, selalu dan tidak pernah berhenti

bersinar

**Note : **" Talk "

' Mind '

Don't like don't read. So, happy reading

**SHINE IN YOUR HEART**

" OHAYOU TEME !!!!!!!! "

Spontan seorang pemuda berambut hitam dan mencuat menutup telinganya agar tidak budek. " Tidakkah mengecilkan volumemu, dobe " Pemuda berambut pirang dan bermata seperti birunya langit cerah hanya nyengir.

" Ke sekolah bareng yuk teme " ajak Naruto

" Hn " maka mereka pun berjalan menuju Konohagakuen, sekolah ternama di Konoha.

" Pagi semua !!!!!! " teriak Naruto sesampainya di kelas.

" Naruto, apa kau tidak bisa menghentikan teriakanmu yang melebihi batas itu ? " tanya anak yang memiliki tato segitiga merah dan membawa anjing. " Sayang sekali tidak bisa Kiba " cengir Naruto.

" Pagi anak-anak "

" Pagi Iruka-sensei " jawab mereka serempak, sedangkan Naruto dan Kiba menjawab sambil menuju bangku masing-masing. " Yak, keluarkan buku kalian dan kerjakan hal 100-103 " Anak-anak mengeluh namun tetap membuka buku. Merka semua tahu, bahwa guru satu ini suka memberikan tugas banyak.

KRINGGGG

Bel istirahat berbunyi, Naruto dan Sasuke mengambil bekal mereka dan menuju ke atap, tempat favorit mereka untuk menyantap bekal.

"Teme"

"Hn"

"Nanti malam kau ada acara tidak"

"Tidak, ada apa"

"Aku mau mengajakmu ke bukit untuk melihat bintang, lagipula ini kan malam Minggu"

"Baiklah"

"Yey !!!"

**# # # # # # #**

Malamnya, Sasuke bersiap untuk ke bukit. Ketika ia tiba di bukit, ternyata Naruto sudah menunggunya. "Lama sekali kau teme, dandan dulu ya"

"Enak saja" Ia pun berbaring di samping Naruto yang sedang melihat bintang.

"Adoh teme aku haus nech" rengek Naruto

"Ya sudah, kucarikan minuman dulu"

"Yey !!! Teme emank baek". Sasuke mulai menuruni bukit dan mencari toko yang menjual minuman.

Sasuke terus menunduk sambil berjalan. Ia tidak melihat jalan dan akhirnya dengan sukses menabrak seseorang dan akhirnya tubuhnya terjatuh menimpa tubuh orang yang ditabraknya. Sasuke refleks menutup mata.

"Woi, kalo jalan hati-hati donk" Sasukepun membuka matanya untuk mendapatkan mata berwarna lavender yang sedang menatapnya. "Mmm... gomen " Sasuke bangkit berdiri dan menunduk meminta maaf pada sosok itu.

"Kau ini berat sekali" Sasuke tetap tidak mengangkat kepalanya. Bukan, karena merasa bersalah, namun pasti wajahnya sangat memerah karena ketampanan laki-laki itu.

"Woi, sampai kapan kamu terus menunduk" Sasuke pun mengangkat wajahnya. 'Manis' batin pemuda itu saat melihat wajah merona Sasuke yang menurutnya sangat imut.

"Sekali lagi maaf"

"Tak apa, lain kali hati-hati"

"Iya"

Pemuda itu pun meninggalkan Sasuke. Sasuke pun melanjutkan perjalanannya mencari minum. Ketika sudah membeli cola dingin dan beberapa snack, ia pun kembali ke bukit.

"WUAHH !!! Terimakasih teme" Naruto langsung merebut bungkusan yang dibawa Sasuke.

Setelah puas melihat bintang, mereka kembali ke rumah masing-masing.

"Aku pulang" Sasuke membuka pintu dan melepaskan sepatunya.

"Bagaimana adikku chayank, dah puas liat bintangnya?" tanya Itachi, kakak Sasuke

"Hn" Sasuke pun masuk ke kamar, lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur yang empuk. Ia pun berusaha memejamkan mata namun gagal.

Sasuke masih teringat akan mata lavender itu, mata yang menurutnya indah. Ia ingin bertemu lagi dengan pemuda itu.

**# # # # # # #**

"Aku pergi dulu" Sasuke berlari ke sekolah.

'Dasar, biasanya dia bangun duluan dari aku tapi kok sekarang terbalik. Mimpi apa dia semalam ? ' batin Itachi.

'Sial. Kenapa aku bisa kesiangan. Gara-gara semalam nggak bisa tidur bayangin dia terus'

KRINGGG

Sasuke memasuki gerbang saat bel berbunyi. Sasuke berlari menuju tangga, banyak anak-anak yang berseliweran di sekitar tangga.

"Awas !!!" Sasuke tak melihat ada anak yang melintas.

GUBRAKK

"Aduh punggungku" Sasuke bingung karena ia terjatuh di tempat yang empuk bukan keras. Sasuke membuka matanya. Anak yang dia timpa persis seperti yang tadi malam.

"Uhh, punggungku sakit sekali" Anak itu pun membuka matanya dan memamerkan mata lavender yang membayangi Sasuke tadi malam.

"Kamu lagi, bisa nggak sih nggak nabrak aku sekali aja, sakit tahu" anak itu berucap sambil mengusap-usap punggungnya.

"Gomen, aku pergi dulu" Sasuke berlari menaiki tangga setelah ia menunduk minta maaf.

Sasuke masuk ke dalam kelas dan mencari tempat duduknya. 'Untung masih keburu' batin Sasuke. "Wah,wah,wah. Ternyata Uchiha bisa datang terlambat juga. Untung jam pertama Kakashi-sensei kalo Orochimaru-sensei bisa-bisa kamu dijadikan kelinci percobaan."

"Diam dobe" Sasuke begidik membayangkan dirinya dijadikan percobaan oleh guru mengerikan itu.

**# # # # # # #**

Sasuke berjalan menuju rumahnya. 'Tadi kok dia ada di sana, berarti dia juga sekolah di Konogakuen dong.' Sasuke terus melamun dan tidak melihat jalan sampai....

JEDUK !!!

"Wadaw !!! Jidatku !!! "Sasuke mengusap-usap jidatnya. Sasuke mengadahkan kepalanya dan matanya bertemu dengan anak itu lagi. Ia sedang mengusap-usap jidatnya yang juga membiru.

"Kamu lagi. Kenapa sih cara kita bertemu selalu ekstrim begini"

"Ekstrim ???" tanya Sasuke

"Ya, habis kalo kita ketemu selalu bertabrakan, yang timpa-timpaaan dan yang baru saja terjadi jidat kita kejedot. Apa itu gak ekstrim."

"Ya sih"

Anak itu memandangi Sasuke cukup lama. Pipi Sasuke mulai merona.

"Ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu ? Namaku Hyuuga Neji" Neji mengulurkan tangannya. "Ngg... Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke" Sasuke membalas uluran Neji.

"Ngg ... maafkan aku jika aku selalu menabrakmu"

"Tak apa, aku jusru senang"

"Eh"

"Aku pergi dulu Sasuke"

"Ah ... iya" Neji pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih memerah.

'Tadi maksudnya apa dia senang jika aku menabraknya. Aneh, mana ada orang yang ditbrak bisa senang' batin Sasuke.

Esoknya

"Sasuke !!!" naruto berteriak ketika Sasuke baru tiba ke kelas

"Hn"

"Nanti kita lihat bintang lagi ya. Di tempat biasa"

"Hn"

"Okeh, aku tunggu ya. Jangan telat lagi"

"Hn"

**# # # # # # # #**

"Mau lihat bintang lagi ya" tanya Itachi sewaktu melihat Sasuke bersiap.

"Hn"

"Itu buat apa kok banyak banget?" Itachi menunjuk ke bungkusan di tangan Sasuke.

"Buat Naruto"

"Oh"

"Ittekimasu"

"Hati-hati"

Sasuke tiba duluan di bukit. Ia tidak melihat Naruto di sekitar, jadi ia memutuskan untuk merebahkan diri sambil melihat bintang.

"Sasuke ?"

Sasuke menolehkan wajahnya untuk mendapati seseorang bermata lavender.

"Neji" seketika wajah Sasuke memerah.

"Sedang apa kau di sini Sasuke?"

"Umm. Aku menunggu Naruto. Kita berdua akan melihat bintang. Kau?"

"Oh, aku kebetulan lewat sini dan melihat kau. Boleh aku ikut melihat bintang?"

"Bo... boleh" Neji pun berjalan ke arahnya dan berbaring di samping Sasuke. Sasuke merasa bahwa wajahnya memanas.

Tiba-tiba handphone Sasuke berbunyi.

"Moshi-moshi"

"Teme !!!" Sasuke menjauhkan handphone miliknya dari telinganya.

"Apa dobe"

"Teme aku tidak bisa menemanimu melihat bintang karena orangtuaku mengajakku mengunjungi teman ayahku di Suna."

"Tak apa dobe"

"Ya sudah kalo begitu. Selamat melihat bintang ...... sendirian !!! Whahahaha"

Sasuke memutuskan teleponnya.

"Tadi Naruto ya?"

"Kok tahu?" Sasuke menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Neji

"Tadi suaranya kedengeran"

"Bukan, kok kamu kenal dengan Naruto?"

"Naruto sering mengunjungi Gaara. Ia sahabatku jadi aku tahu." Neji menjelaskan.

"Kok dia tidak pernah cerita ya"

"Entahlah"

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti mereka berdua.

"Sasuke" Neji memecah keheningan.

"Hn"

"Sasuke, menurutmu aku bagaimana?"

"Walaupun aku tidak terlalu mengenalmu, tapi menurutku kamu itu cukup baik, pendiam sama seperti aku, dan .... tampan juga mmmm keren" Sasuke menjawab dengan wajah merona.

"Kalau perasaanmu padaku bagaimana?"

"Hah apa Neji"

"Bagimana perasaanmu padaku?" Neji mengulang

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu Neji?" Sasuke balas bertanya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengetahui perasaanmu padaku."

"Memangnya perasaanmu padaku seperti apa?"

"Aku menyukaimu pada pandangan pertama Sasuke"

"HAH" Sasuke seketika bangun.

"Aku tidak salah dengar kan Neji"

"Tidak. Jadi bagaimana perasaanmu padaku?" Neji ikut bangun.

"Nggg... tapi aku kan baru mengenalmu"

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh Sasuke" kata Neji dengan mimik serius.

"Bagaimana ya aku aku masih bing-mmmphh" Perkataan Sasuke terputus akibat Neji mencium bibirnya. Mata Sasuke membulat.

"Aku serius Sasuke. Kamu mau ya jadi kekasihku" ujar Neji seusai mencium Sasuke.

"Tapi kita kan laki-laki"

"Aku tidak peduli"

'Bagaimana ya, apa aku terima saja. Aku kan juga sering membayangkannya tiap malam' batin Sasuke.

"Bagimana Sasuke?"

"Nggg ... ya" jawab Sasuke dengan malu-malu.

Neji tersenyum dan memeluk Sasuke serta menciumnya untuk kedua kalinya.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan menikmati bibir Neji yang lembut.

**# # # # # # #**

"Ohayou Sasuke" sapa Naruto.

"Ohayou Naruto" balas Sasuke dengan ceria.

"Teme kamu lagi sakit ya" Naruto menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Sasuke.

"Tidak kok" balas Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

'Memangnya kemarin malam Sasuke mimpi apa kok bisa aneh kayak gini' batin Naruto.

"Aku pergi ke kelasnya Neji dulu ya"

'Hah, sejak kapan Sasuke kenal dengan Neji ya?' batin Naruto lagi.

"Aniki, aku pergi melihat bintang dulu ya"

"Sama Naruto lagi?"

"Nggak kok. Daaa..... Aniki-ku sayang" Sasuke melambaikan tangannya sambil berlari.

"Hah aku nggak salah denger kan. Sasuke berkata manis padaku. Bahagianya" Itachi nangis terharu dengan lebay.

"NEJI !!!" Sasuke berteriak sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Neji tersenyum melihat kedatangan kekasihnya.

Mereka berdua duduk sambil memandang bintang yang bersinar terang.

"Anginnya sejuk ya" Neji berujar.

"Ya"

"Sasuke, apa kau melihat bintang itu" taya Neji sambil menunjuk bintang yang paling terang.

"Ya, terang sekali"

"Seperti itulah cintaku di hatimu Sasuke. Terang dan tidak akan padam."

Sasuke merasa hangat mendengar perkataan Neji. Ia pun tersenyum "Aku juga Neji"

Neji tersenyum dan memandang Sasuke.

Wajah mereka mulai mendekat dan akhirnya bibir mereka bersentuhan. Mereka tersenyum ketika melepaskan ciuman mereka. "Neji, lihat ada bintang jatuh. Ayo kita membuat permohonan."

Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan membuat permohonan. "Apa yang kau minta Sasuke?" Sasuke mengambil napas dalam sebelum berteriak ...

"AKU MINTA AGAR KAU TDAK MENINGGALKANKU, NEJI"

Neji tersenyum "Tentu saja Sasuke"

Mereka berciuman kembali dengan bintang-bintang yang berkelap-kelip dengan indah di langit.

Ingatlah

Cintaku hanya untukmu

Cintaku seperti bintang di langit malam

Selalu bersinar terang di hatimu

Melebihi bintang manapun

Cinta ini tidak akan pernah redup

Karena jika sampai redup,

Aku akan sangat menyesalinya

Hatimu bagaikan langit malam yang cerah

Dan aku yang menghiasinya

Dengan cintaku yang tulus

**# # # # # # #**

Akhirnya, selesai juga. Saia membuat fic ini karena saia paling menyukai bintang dan sering memandang bintang juga. Hehehehehe....

Saia ingin mengucapkan terimakasih pada katana13 karena sudah memberitahu saia cara mempost. Dan saia ingin mengucapkan beribu terima kasih kepada PinkBlue Moonlight a.k.a Luna yang sudah mengajari saia dengan sangat terperinci. Maap jika kepanjangan dan gak jelas. Saia ingin meminta satu hal yaitu

R_E_P_I_U

OKEH !!!!!!!


End file.
